


I Have Been Reborn

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien cares about Marinette a lot, Age 17 years old, Aged-Up Character(s), Evil Marinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: An Evil Egyptian: Queen Cleopatra the 8th has taken over the body of Marinette Dupain-Cheng now she is one of the most evil magical persons of all time and she wants Adrien Agreste to be her King.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Kidnapped

"Ok Class" Miss Bustler said to her class "That the end of the day, now read pages 20-26 for tomorrow test please, have a nice day" everyone leaves.

Outside Marinette met with her best friend Alya, her boyfriend Nino and his best friend/her crush Adrien they were going out to a cafe to hang out. 

Alya was her best friend, her BFF, they would always help each other out manly with helping Marinette get together with Adrien, Nino had been friends with Marinette since Kindergarten and then there is Adrien, sweet,sweet Adrien who she was in love so much and she couldn't even get a few sentences out, it had gotten better but she was no closer to telling Adrien that she like him.

At the cafe Alya and Nino were sitting next to each other while Adrien and Marinette were sitting on the other side, having afternoon tea, Adrien love moments like this hanging out with his friends, being a normal teenager. 

Nino was his best friend, his bud, the first friend he made when coming to school, Alya was dating Nino, while they didn't hang out that often, Adrien knew she was an amazing person that Nino is lucky to have and then there is Marinette, Alya best friend and Nino's former crush, Marinette was special, at first Marinette didn't like him due to what happen with the gum and Chloe. But after telling her the truth, they became friends, he also started to get feelings for her which was weird as he was in love with Ladybug, but his Princess was someone that he could be himself with plus going to her house in the middle of the night for cookies and cuddles were out of this world. 

While Marinette and Alya went to the toilet Nino talked to Adrien. 

"So you and Marinette", "What are you talking about? Marinette just a friend", "Listen dude, you can't hide your feelings forever, you like her, she a wonderful person" just then Alya and Marinette return "So what have you two boys been talking about?", "Nothing" they say. 

Outside the Agreste Mansion Adrien and Marinette are standing there "So here's your home" "Yep and are you sure I don't need to walk to home", "No its fine" 

Marinette walks along Paris streets when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway where she she's 6 masked women dress in black wearing masks all around her she then get her hands out ready to fight only to felt pain as a needle was struck into her neck she falls down on the floor pass out. 

Adrien was laying on his bed thinking of what Nino said earlier "Plagg?" Plagg looked up from the bedside while eating Camembert "What?", "Do you think I like Marinette?" 

Plagg finished eating his Camembert then flew up to Adrien "Adrien I don't know that much about love except Camembert but you like Ladybug" 

"Truth be told I don't know, I mean I do love Ladybug, but I don't know know her that well, due to our identities, and Marinette, maybe I have a crush on her" 

"Well if I was you Adrien I would choose Marinette" 

A dark room someone in Paris with a table in the middle on there is Marinette Dupain-Cheng laying there only in her bra and underwear she open her eyes noticing the dark room, lack of clothes and that she was tied up "Hello what is this place?, who the hell are you?" 

One of the masked women removed her mask to reviled a 16 year old girl "Don't worry Ladybug everything will be ok" 

"How do you know who I am?" 

"We know everything about you, which is why you have been chosen" 

"Chosen for what?"

Another one of the masked women came in with a small jar inside it was a black goo creature. Marinette saw it now really scared "What is that?" 

"Queen Cleopatra the 8th and you are going to be her new body so she can rule the world" 

"NO PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS PLEASE" Tears go down Marinette's face, the lip open and the goo falls out onto Marinette body, Marinette screams as it makes his way up her body and into her mouth.

Marinette moved in pain as she feel her body being taken over, her hands and leg moving until it stops Marinette was no longer Marinette she was Cleopatra using her magic she realised herself, got up "Does anyone have a mirror?" a mirror was given to her "I must say, you chose well, it's a perfect body and we need now is a King and I think I know who we can use", "And who is that?" "Adrien Agreste"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End of Chapter 1 - Marinette will be evil in this story.
> 
> Next chapter: Marinette arrives at school and try to make Adrien join her.


	2. Your Friend Is No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to her class

Stepping out of the shower Marinette puts a robe over her and walked to another room where in a jar, Tikki was chained up. 

"Not so amazing are you now" 

"Let Marinette go please"

"No, because I love this body and I got a world to rule" 

"I don't understand, you have one of the most powerful Miraculous and yet you are not using it why" 

"Because I all ready have the powers I need" she holds out her hand and a chocolate bar appears in her hands, she eats it. 

***2 Weeks Later***

Adrien was sitting down in class looking at his lucky charm that Marinette gave him, Nino gave him a pat on the back, Adrien looks at him and smiles.

Fair to be said that no one was happy at what happen with Marinette missing everyone was sad.

***Flashback 2 weeks ago***

Adrien sitting down by the sofa arms and legs in his face, crying his eyes out "Adrien" Nathalie said on the other side "You have an photoshoot" Nathalie hears crying she grasp and opens the door and runs to Adrien sits down next to him "Adrien?" Nathalie said softly. Adrien looks up at Nathalie, eyes full of tears then without warning rap his arms around her, Nathalie hugged back like a Mother would hug her Son. 

"Adrien what's wrong?" 

"M-Marinette missing" 

Nathalie breaks the hug and looks at Adrien 

"I sure the police or Ladybug and Cat Noir will find her", "It's just after Mum, I didn't want to go threw this again, losing someone close to me".

***End of flashback***

Class had been going on for over an hour, it was in mostly silence. 

Miss Bustler looks at her class, all looking down, she felt down as well. 

Just then she hears the grasp of her students. She and everyone else looks at the door where Marinette is. 

Marinette looks different, for starters her hair is down, her wardrobe also change. A long black jacket, short blue crop top and jeans. 

"You look like you all seen a ghost" Marinette walks to the front desk and sit on it "Must say,nice place" 

Adrien stands up, walks to Marinette and gave her a huge hug, he put his hand out, letting her down "I can't believe it, it's really you", "Yes it's me" Marinette take one of Adrien hands and kisses it Adrien blushes and grasp were heard from her classmates. 

"MARINATE DUPAIN-CHENG HOW DEAR YOU KISS MY ADRIKINS WHO WHORE" Marinette turns to Chloe and closed her fits, which causes Chloe to put her hands over her neck as she feels the neck being crush "That not nice to say Chloe now say sorry", "N-never" Alya and Nino get up only for Marinette to push her hands making a forcefield blocking everyone else "Marinette, please, you're my best friend, your special to me, this isn't you" Adrien said Marinette realised Chloe making her grasp for air.

"What happen to you?" 

"Simple really I have been reborn" 

"I don't understand" 

"Marinette gone" 

Adrien takes a step back, his hand over his mouth, Alya looks at Nino tears going over her face "What do you mean gone?"

"My real name is Queen Cleopatra the 8th, the most evil Queen in all of Ancient Egypt, I had all the magic needed to rule over the earth and its people, but I was stopped by my sisters, for so long, I waited for the right body, then I saw the one I have now" 

"So Marinette is still inside" Adrien said "Yes but she can't escape and soon either will you" 

"What do you mean?" 

Marinette went right up and kisses Adrien right on the lips, everyone just watch in shocked as Marinette and Adrien kiss, Adrien ended the kiss "This is wrong", "But you love me, so why would it be wrong" "Because you're not the Marinette I fell in love with and what do you mean you love me?", "Because I know everything Kitty", "Y-you", "Yes I know your Cat Noir, Marinette didn't but she does have feelings for the kitty but her heart is set on you and best of all, your Bugaboo is right in front of you" 

"Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

"So Adrien" Marinette reaches in her pocket and brings out a jar with a black goo creature inside of it "My husband, take it and you can join me and together as King and Queen we will take over the world", "NO", "Your be free from your Father, your be happy" 

"I won't because, Marinette is not with me, and my Friends" 

"Guess I have to do this the hard way then" she hugs Adrien making them disappear, the force field disappear as well making Alya and Nino run to where Adrien and Marinette were 

"What do we go now Alya?"

"I don't know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Marinette has taken Adrien whats going to happen?
> 
> Next Chapter: Gabriel appears and learns what happen to his son.


	3. Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel arrives at the school

A sliver car pull up in front of the school, stepping out is Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. They run to Adrien class. 

"What happen to my son?" Gabriel called when he entered the class. Everyone stop talking when he entered "What's happen to Adrien? If anything happens to him everyone in this room will be held responsible" 

"Maybe you should ask Marinette she behind you" Chloe said Gabriel turns to see Marinette there with an evil smile. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON?" Marinette moved her hand making Gabriel move his feet from the ground "What is this?" Nathalie got ready to attack but using her other hand Marinette began choking Nathalie neck, Nathalie on her knees, hand over her neck.

"Marinette" Marinette let go of both Nathalie and Gabriel but not before sending Gabriel flying across the classroom, she saw Tom Dupain there "What did you do to my daughter?", "I reborn her and soon the same will happen to Adrien" 

"Where is Adrien?" Gabriel asked 

"He is safe for now" 

"What do you mean safe?" 

"I buried him alive in a coffin, in an unknown location" 

Grasp were heard from the classroom, Marinette then brought out a walkie talkie and press play "Adrien are you there?" 

Adrien woke up and noticed that he was in a dark place, quickly his brain kicked in, he was buried, that evil queen who had taken over his Princess had buried him alive "HEY LET ME OUT" 

"Adrien are you there?" Adrien heard the voice and looked and saw a walkie talkie on his chest he brought it to his mouth and press it "Hello?" 

"Hey sugar pie" 

"Marinette what the hell is this?" 

"I didn't want to do this, if you agreed to join me, then this would not have happen" 

"I will never join you, I will not become the villain" 

"I put a little gift in your shirt pocket" Adrien put his hand in his shirt pocket and pull out the gift which was a jar with the black goo creature "My husband is how you escape from here, if you don't then you will die" 

Everyone looks at Marinette "He has an hour of air left, now I have to begin my plan for taken over the world, Hawk Moth has got nothing on me" and in a split second Marinette was gone. 

"I think I know how to find Adrien" Max said, all eyes were on Max "The walkie talkie, it can only carried frequency for 1 mile so Adrien is in someone 1 mile from here" 

Nino turned to Gabriel "Do you know where Adrien could be?" 

"There was a summer home that me, Adrien and Emile used to go to, its right outside Paris"

Adrien looked at the jar, he was low on air, Plagg looked at Adrien with worry in his face "Buddy?", "Plagg I'm sorry I failed you", "You didn't fail me" Adrien puts the jar back in his pocket "Plagg Claws Out" 

The Agreste Car arrived up at the summer house, Gabriel, Alya and Nino came out "Adrien could be anywhere" Alya said "Then we need to search quick" Gabriel said in respond. 

10 minutes later Nino was running when he notice up ahead the ground look different due to be being the buried spot "GUYS" Alya and Gabriel run to the sound of Nino where they notice that the mud started to move "Adrien" they run where they see Cat Noir grasping for air before detransforms back into Adrien Agreste.

Alya and Nino rush to Adrien who falls in Alya arms, Gabriel just stood there he just saw that his son is Cat Noir.Cat Noir one half of his arch emery along with Ladybug he didn't know what to do. 

Adrien got up "I need to get Camembert" 

"Camembert?" Alya said "I need it to become Cat Noir" 

Adrien leaves, leaving Alya, Nino and Gabriel confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Gabriel now knows that Cat Noir is his son. 
> 
> Also the whole bit of Adrien being in the coffin was based on Gotham Season 3 Episode 21 when a possessed Lee have Jim buried alive in a coffin and the only way of Jim to escape is form him to take the virus.
> 
> Next Chapter: Cat Noir/Adrien tries to find a way to save Marinette.


	4. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to find a way to save Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

When your at the library the one thing you don't expect to see is Cat Noir's face in 100s of books about Ancient Egypt and magic but in Paris library people saw just that. 

Alya and Nino arrived and walked to where Cat Noir is. They sit down next to him "Adrien?" Alya whispers, Cat Noir looks up to see Alya and Nino there. 

"I been trying to find a cure for saving Marinette, but I can't find anything"Alya put her hand on Adrien's "We will help you,Marinette is special to us and trust us when we want Marinette to be save and come home". 

"Is my Father okay?" 

Alya looked at Nino "Dude your Father was clam then as soon he was home, he went mad, saving that you betrayed him. How you put shame to the Agreste name and so on and so on" 

"Well you can tell him, that I am Cat Noir, it made me a better person and that he can suck the Agreste name" 

***Alya's Bedroom***

Alya slammed a book on her bed next to Adrien and Nino and turn to page 156 "I know what you can do to save Marinette" Alya put the book on his lap. 

"You see Adrien, the one thing that Cleopatra love more than anything else is making sweet, sweet love with her husband so you need to have sex with Marinette and insert this needle with a cure that I found from an old man in a Hawaiian shirt" 

"Master Fu", "Fu?" Alya said "Guardian of the Miraculous, he gave me and Marinette our Miraculous" 

***Gustave Eiffel's Office***

Marinette was putting the finishing touches to her doomsday device a silver round ball with a counter. 

Adrien came out of the lift and rushes into the Gustave Eiffel's Office where Marinette is "Well,well,well it looks like you finally arrive" Marinette said as she clap her hands together. Adrien walk right up to Marinette then put his arms around her, pushes her up against the wall and begins kissing her, Marinette kisses back even harder, then stops the kiss to remove her top leaving her in her bra, Adrien remove her trousers, Marinette remove his trousers while Adrien took his shirt off, leaving them both in just their underwear. 

Marinette lay on top of the table, Adrien got on top of her whispered that he love her then kiss her, using his left hand he rubs Marinette private area which was making her moan, while his other hand was getting the needle out with the cure.   
He slam it into Marinette making her scream. Adrien got off her as she started to move her body in pain as Cleopatra was leaving her body then black goo came out of Marinette mouth, Adrien catches it in a jar, closing the lit. 

Adrien run to Marinette "Mari? Please say something" 

"A-Adrien?" Adrien gave a huge hug "Your back" tears went down his face "Whats that beeping noise?" Adrien looks at the doomsday device "Shit" he run to the device and push a bottom making the beeping stop.

Marinette looks down and notice that she was still in her underwear but also that her hair was down and that Adrien was in his boxers "Adrien what happen to your clothes?" Adrien looked down then back at Marinette, sat next to her "What the last thing you remember?", "Being tied to a table while black goo goes into my body" 

"Marinette that was 2 weeks ago" at that moment she felt everything stop "2 weeks?" Adrien nodded "Did I do anything bad?", "Well you almost chock Chloe, Nathalie to death, send my Father flying across the classroom and buried me alive in a coffin" 

Marinette put her head in her keens "All those bad things I did" Adrien move his arm so Marinette to lay next to him "It's not your through Princess, that was all Cleopatra" Marinette gave Adrien a hug "Thanks hold on" she stops hugging and looks at Adrien "Princess?" 

"Cleopatra knows that your Ladybug and I'm Cat Noir", "Kitty" Marinette gave Adrien another hug 

After putting there clothes back on Marinette felt in her jacket pocket to pull out her earrings "Cat" Adrien turns around "I want to say thanks for anything you have done for me" she hands the earrings to Adrien "But after everything that has happen, I can't be Ladybug any longer" "But M-marinette", "I did things that I'm not pound off and not everyone will forgive me, I need to leave Paris, find myself and I'm sorry because I love you, both side of you, but I need to do this" 

Adrien pull off his ring "Then I'm coming with you as well", "But you love being Cat Noir", "Getting out of the coffin means that I had to revealed my identity, my Father saw Cat Noir becoming me and according to Nino he was not happy" 

Marinette looks at the two Miraculous then at Adrien "What do we do with the Miraculous?" "Princess I think I know who should become the next Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

***12 Hours Later***

Alya and Nino rush into the Dupain-Cheng bakery and up the stairs to the front door "Tom, Sabine what did you want to tell us?" Tom and Sabine were sitting on the sofa, Tom got up and pick up a letter that had Alya and Nino name on them, he handed it to Alya she sat down on the sofa next to Nino and opens it.

Dear Alya and Nino 

So Adrien saved me, he said that having sex with me realised me from Cleopatra, can you believe that, I had sex with Adrien Agreste, but as you know as Cleopatra I've done things that I am not pound off and everyone knows that me and Adrien are Ladybug and Cat Noir. So we are no longer going to be Ladybug and Cat Noir.

We want you to Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe to become the next Ladybug and Cat Noir, our best friends saving Paris, I know Alya will be very happy as she was Rena Rouge, just don't have your identity revealed or the people you love will get hurt.

By the time who are reading this me and Adrien had left Paris, I need to find myself and Adrien being Adrien wanted to be with me, I let him and now we are traveling the world, we hope to return in the future but until then, you two have been the best friends ever, we love you both

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste

Alya looked at the letter and saw the Miraculous she pulls them out, hands the ring to Nino the earrings to herself, two light red and green appearing revealing the two Kwamis Tikki and Plagg 

Tikki took Alya to the kitchen "Alya it is very nice to meet you" Tikki put her paw out, Alya shook it "You two, Tikki, Marinette must say a lot about me", "Oh all the time which is why she wanted you to be Ladybug" 

Meanwhile on the other side Nino and Plagg were talking. 

"My name's, Plagg, your Kwami, that ring makes you become Cat Noir, Camembert, is what I eat, don't lose the ring" 

***Agreste Mansion***

Hawk Moth was in his lair, holding a letter that his son wrote he hadn't look at it yet "Dark Wings Fall" Nooroo looks at Gabriel "Master?" Gabriel went to the table put the letter down, Nooroo flew to him looked at the letter then at his Master "Nooroo can you read the letter", "Of course Master" Gabriel turn his back, arms around his back, Nooroo looked at the letter and read it out loud. 

Dear Father

So you know my biggest secret that I am Cat Noir, Nino told me, how disappointed you were, but the truth is that you have always been disappointed in me, The Agreste image I hated it, I couldn't be myself, you force me to be someone who I hated, more then anyone, my life was lonely, I had no one after Mum went missing, I even wanted to end my life, but then I became Cat Noir, I became the person I could be, a better person, I went to school, made friends, even fell in love and best of all, I was saving lives, I didn't have to worry about being Adrien Agreste. 

So I saved Marinette. Turns out having sex with her, realise Cleopatra, she is Ladybug, well formally because of the bad staff she did including buried me alive, she said that she could no longer be Ladybug, she needed to find herself, so she left Paris, but of course I love her so I went with her, me and Marinette traveling around the world together, Paris will have a new Ladybug and Cat Noir, I don't know who they are, but I'm pound of them,I know that they will beat Hawk Moth. 

I will return to Paris in the future, The Company will survive without me. 

Adrien 

Gabriel pull out a photo of Adrien. A few tears go down his face, he then took off his Miraculous "Nooroo, I renounce you" he takes off his Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into his box before putting it in his shirt before leaving the lair back to his atelier, up to his Sons bedroom, he walks around, he saw a stash of Camembert in a cupboard, he sat on his bed then broke down, that he lost his Son, his Son who hated how he raise him, was Cat Noir, would things be different if he told him that he was Hawk Moth so that he could bring his Mother back?

***1 Year Later***

A year has pass and the new Ladybug and Cat Noir were very popular, everyone had moved on, even through they missed Marinette and Adrien, they knew that they were doing good.

The Gabriel Brand did for a while have it's trouble after Adrien quits but it's recovered, on the other hand Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie has been doing very well, Marinette wrote back to Tom and Sabine every week, saying what she and Adrien have been doing. 

On a topical island Marinette Dupin-Cheng laying on a king side bed completely naked moaning very loudly while a naked Adrien Agreste eating her out "Oh god Adrien, I'm going to cum". 

A few hours later the two love birds are relaxing together Marinette laying on Adrien "So where do we go next?" 

"Well we have done every country so maybe Paris" 

"Home, you want to go home?", "I think it time, I mean have you found your self, I know I have, saving lives, fighting bad guys" Marinette kisses Adrien "Yes but for now I think we can fit in a bit more love making" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What you have just read is one of the longest chapters that I have written so far.
> 
> My next story is the squeal to Nooroo the Human called Nooroo New Owner, which tells the story of Nooroo with his new owner Veronica Smith who becomes Brighton and Hove's newest superhero Miss Butterfly, along the way she gets help from the crush Eleanor Jones. Together they will go on an adventure changing there lives forever. 
> 
> It will mostly feature new original characters but we will have small roles from Marinette and Adrien in the later chapters.


End file.
